


Shadowhunters react to "Malec" (1x12)

by WarlockandLightwood (Joline)



Series: Shadowhunters react [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Shadowhunters react, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joline/pseuds/WarlockandLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god you guys, we have to watch this. All of us.” Simon almost shouted.<br/>Izzy looked over at Simons laptop and laughed.  “Yes we definitely need to watch this. Come on Alec, and call Magnus, he has to see this too.”<br/>Alec rolled his eyes.  “Why? I don’t feel like watching stuff.”<br/>“I don’t care, we have to watch it” said Izzy with a glimmer in her eyes that made Alec feel like this would not be a good idea at all. So when Clary said “Come on, it’ll be fun”, he definitely knew it was not gonna be ‘fun’.</p><p>or the one where they all watch episode 12 "Malec" of Shadowhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadowhunters?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Alec/Magnus/Jace would not want to watch some parts, so I decided to make them mute those parts. Maybe I’ll edit it later, but for now I felt like that would be a more likely scenario. (Not that anything of this is a likely scenario, but you know xd)  
> Jace can read lips by the way, I don’t know why, that just happened. Oh and they know about Hodge already but Jace is still at the institute.
> 
> Everything that is said in the episode, I made bold, so it's easier to see the difference.

The last few days had been really stressful for all the shadowhunters and downworlders, they couldn’t find Hodge, they couldn’t track him. But Valentine had called Clary, and apparently he couldn’t find Hodge either. So when Simon found the tvshow “Shadowhunters”, he immediately decided this what was they had to watch to release some stress.

 

“Oh my god you guys, we have to watch this. All of us.” He almost shouted, when he ran in the room where Clary, Izzy, Jace and Alec were sitting.  
Clary, seeing her best friend so happy immediately asked “What is it?”  
Izzy looked over at Simons laptop and laughed.  “Yes we definitely need to watch this. Come on Alec, and call Magnus, he has to see this too.”  
Alec, being the grumpy cat he is, rolled his eyes.  “Why? I don’t feel like watching stuff.”  
“I don’t care, we have to watch it” said Izzy with a glimmer in her eyes that made Alec feel like this would not be a good idea at all. So when Clary said “Come on, it’ll be fun”, he definitely knew it was **not** gonna be ‘fun’.

 ~~~~~

Everyone has settled on the couch when Magnus walks in. “Okay, I’m here, now let’s watch this thing.” he said when he plopped next to Alec on the couch.  


**“Previously on shadowhunters…”**

This is the exact moment Alec knew he was right not trusting Izzy. “Wait what? Why is it called Shadowhunters?” So when Simon said “You’ll see.” and he and Izzy both smirked, he knew he was not gonna like this.

“Okay why are we seeing this? How does that thing know all of that happened?” Jace said, looking very worried.  “Yeah, Simon, why don’t we start at the beginning? I don’t like jumping in halfway.” “Because this episode is super awesome. Maybe we’ll watch the rest later.”

 

**Isabel is talking about the wedding.**

“See, I told you, I was working very hard on this wedding.” Izzy said proudly. Alec didn’t seem to like it as much as Isabelle. “Yeah okay I knew you were, but why the fuck do our lives seem like a tv show?” “I don’t know, but you know, we are very interesting.” Magnus said. “Yeah but the camera’s????” Alec didn’t like this at all. Magnus shushed him by placing his finger in front of Alec’s mouth, just like the time Alec didn’t know what to say. Alec smiled and shifted closer to Magnus, while they continued to watch. 

 

**Jace is being mopey.**

“Tsss Jace, always ruining the mood.”

 

**“Have you spoken to Alec?” “He’s probably busy, with weddingplans and all”**

“You just didn’t want to talk to me Jace.” “Well you didn’t wanna talk to me either.”

 

***intro***

Clary burst into laughter. “Why are our faces on there?”

 

**Alec, I know you and I don’t always see eye to eye on things,**

Jace laughed, “Well that’s an understatement.”.

**Actually we never see eye to anything.**

Izzy: “That’s more like it.”

**But I do wanna thank you, for everything you’ve done to get my mom back.**

At this moment Jace and Izzy were almost frozen in shock. They had only seen Clary and Alec argue, seeing them have a conversation without argueing was a special occasion, but seeing them thank each other was like a whole other universe.

 

**Actually I should thank you, I don’t know what would have happened after the trial to Isabel, if you hadn’t returned the cup.**

Izzy almost squealed of happiness.  “Oh my gosh you are actually thanking each other?”

“That’s precious, I wish I could’ve seen that.” Magnus said to Alec with a smile on his face. Alec only reacted by saying “Shut up!”

 

**Alec gets message. Magnus needs to speak with me, might have some information about how to wake your mother up, or something about Valentine. It’s important.**

With the mention of Magnus, Izzy started to laugh. “Sure it is Alec, very important information.” she said raising her eyebrows. Again, Alec reacted by saying “Shut up!” but now he threw a pillow at her face too.

**Alec arrives. Holds his hand out, drink appears, Alec pulls away.**

Simon and Izzy burst into laughter. “Oh my gosh did you just oh my gosh that was hilarious.” Izzy said, still laughing. She turned her head to Simon and asked him to play that part again. Simon of course happily obliged. After a few more rewinds, Clary was laying on the floor, she laughed so hard she fell of the couch. She looked at Alec with the biggest smile he had ever seen and said “Okay Alec, we’re best friends from now on that was seriously the best thing you’ve done since I got here.” Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile a little, he may not like Clary that much, but he had to admit she was a nice person. Jace of course noticed his smile and smiled at the both of them.

 

**We never really finished our conversation after Izzy’s trial**

Of course, Izzy was very intrigued. “Oooh… What conversation? It sounds… interesting.” “Shut up!” was Alecs response. “You say that a lot now.” Jace stated. “Not so happy we can see your life now, hmm?” Alec started to say “Shut up!” again but decided throwing a pillow was the better option.

 

**Magnus face after the marriage understanding thing.**

The second Magnus made that face, Clary was almost at the floor again. “Your facial expressions are hilarious.” Magnus seemed very pleased with that comment. “Well thank you, I try.”

 

**Alec talks about family, honour.**

Simon started to feel a little awkward, he could feel this was going to be very personal. Normally he would still watch it, because youknow, it’s with fictional characters, but with real people it’s a different situation. “Okay I know I said we should watch this, but I’m kinda feeling like this is gonna be super awkward to watch.”

Jace agreed with Simon, which resulted in a few surprised looks. “Yeah yeah, shocking I know. It’s just that I can feel that this is going to be uncomfortable to watch.”

Magnus looked a little worried, but tried to hide it as much as possible. “Oh I can assure you, it’s gonna be very….” suddenly, he didn’t know how to describe it. _Painful? Heartbreaking? Devastating? He wasn’t gonna say any of that._

Apparently he looked very confused, because Isabelle screamed. “By the angel, Magnus, you actually don’t know what to say? This is fantastic. Now we **have** to watch this.”

Simon put his hands on his ears, he sat right next to Izzy, so the screams were the loudest for him.  Alec used this to his advantage and grabbed remote and turned off the volume.

“HEY!” was the collective exclamation of Clary, Izzy and Simon.

“I’ll turn it back of when we go to the next scene.” Alec said, he really didn’t want Clary, his family and the ~~mundane~~ vampire to know every single thing that went on between him and Magnus. But unfortunately, that was probably going to happen, because Simon whispered to Izzy and Clary that they could watch it later. Jace wanted to contribute to the conversation too. “I can read lips, you know.” Magnus just laughed it off. “Sure you can.”

Alec just buried his head into Magnus’s hair, he didn’t want to watch this.

 

**Alec gets flustered and stutters.**

“Okay we might not be able to hear this, but this is getting really intense.” Simon said, he was actually pretty glad Alec turned the volume off, he was really bad with acting normal in situations like this. Izzy didn’t have that problem. “Ahw Alec you look like a confused sad lost puppy.”

Alec growled. “Shu” “t up, yeah we know.” said Clary, before Alec could finish.

 

**Magnus does the whole walking around and talking about symptoms.**

All of them (except for Alec of course) was staring really intensely at the screen, they started to get really invested. “Wait, I could actually read that, something about symptoms, losing breath and heart.” Jace said, with a proud smile on his face.

“Yeah duh, Magnus magically made Alec put his hand to his heart, of course it’s gonna be about his heart.” Clary reacted. “Oh I thought Alec did that himself, he’s such a dork that would be totally something he would do.” said Izzy while Alec was as red as a tomato and tried to make himself small and hide behind Magnus.

 

**Magnus blows blue stuff on his neck.**

“Okay that was kinda creepy.” said Simon.

Magnus just shrugged. “Hey, you wanted to watch this.”

 

**Alec closes his eyes and breaths in heavily.**

Izzy looked worried. “Oh no, Alec is gonna explode.”

Clary couldn’t see it, doesn’t he always look like that? “How do you know?”

But Jace agreed with Izzy. “He always does that before he gets really angry about something.”

 

**Alec gets mad.**

Jace and Izzy high-fived. “Told you so!”

Clary smiled, but that smile disappeared when she saw Magnus. “Ahw, Magnus you look so freaking sad.”

 

**Alec turns around and Magnus disappears.**

“Really? Wow. I thought sneaking up at people was annoying, but disappearing is just as irritating.” Simon said, thinking of all the times Raphael snuck up on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic every, so I hope you like it! English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct me if you see any mistakes. I'll probably use a lot of words/expressions way too much, but I'm not really good at thinking of synonyms for things, so yeah, I hope it's not too annoying.
> 
> Oh and I have a question for you guys, should I incorporate Sizzy or Saphael into this?
> 
>  **Sneak peek from next chapter:**  
>  Magnus: “Point of fact, brothers and sisters are often attracted to eachother, I once knew this one couple in ancient Egypt.”
> 
> “You were alive in ancient Egypt?” Alec knew Magnus was old, but he didn’t know he was that old. His head hurt thinking about everything Magnus must have seen and experienced.


	2. Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to go with Saphael, but with Sizzy brotp (:

**Clary and Simon are talking**

Simon sighs. “You know, our lives seem really boring compared to Alec’s and Magnus’s lives.”

Clary smiles. “Yeah kinda.”

 

**“I’d love to, but I might be a little bit late, with the sun and all.”**

“Ya think?” Jace says sarcastically. “Yeah well I thought I had to mention it because you know, it’s polite.” Simon responds, a little ruder than he would’ve liked, but Jace just brings out that side of him.

 

**Jace and Clary have an awkward conversation. Magnus looks really bored.**

Alec laughs at Magnus. “Okay Clary is right, your facial expressions are hilarious.”

Everyone looks confused at Alec, he agreed with Clary, and laughed, this is a new experience. Magnus just shrugs. “Normally I would agree, but this was so awkward, it was impossible not to look so bored.”

 

**“Remind me why we couldn’t do this at my place again? At least there we’d have cocktails.” “It’s nine in the morning.” “It’s happy hour somewhere my dear.”**

Isabelle looks judgingly at Magnus. “Really Magnus? Cocktails again?”

“Maybe Jace and Clary wouldn’t pull their glass away.” Simon adds.

Clary grins, “I still can’t believe you did that Alec, that was the best.”

Alec makes a motion with his hand to shut Clary up. “Yeah yeah, shut up, I wanna watch this.”

Everyone looks at Alec, shock and surprise showing on their face.

“What?” Alec says defensively. “I wasn’t there, I’m curious.”

 

**“There are certain individuals I’d like to avoid, so let’s make this quick.”**

“As if we didn’t know who that certain individual was. You guys are so obvious.”

 

**“Why is Ragnor Fell up there? He is not more powerful than I am.”**

“Seriously Magnus, we find people who may have cursed Joselyn and you worry about who is more powerful?” Alec asks, looking at Magnus, who is now almost laying in Alec’s lap.

“Well I want to be the powerful one, it’s not like I have a lot else going for me.”

Simon snorts, “Yeah right.”

Magnus looks confused. “Let’s continue watching, I feel like we do more talking than actually watching.”

 

**“… the little bugger ….”**

Alec laughs. “That’s what you call him? You’re so ridiculous.”

 

**“Magnus, I didn’t know you were here?” “That was the point.”**

Izzy giggles, “Okay why are our lives so awkward?”

“Try living my life, this isn’t even that bad.” Alec huffs.

 

**“You don’t want to tarnish your family’s perfectly crafted image, now do you?”**

Clary turns to Magnus. “Okay I know I was there, but seriously that was pretty rude.

“Yeah well I was upset.”

Simon chuckles. “We can see that.”

 

**Clary and Jace: “We need to talk about this. “**

“Okay I take back what I said. Your situation is definitely more awkward than mine.” Alec says. He is glad the episode moved on to the Clary/Jace sibling drama.

“Yeah that is so super weird.” Izzy adds, she still can’t believe it, what are the chances they find a new shadowhunter, who is the daughter of Valentine, and Jace’s sister?

Clary shifts uncomfortably on the couch. “Pfff. You don’t have to tell me.”

Jace doesn’t look to comfortable either. “Can’t we just skip the parts with me in it?”

“No we can’t.”

 

**Izzy: “… and I’m throwing you a bachelor party.”**

Clary looks surprised. “You really did? I heard you talking about it but I didn’t even know shadowhunters had those things.”

Simon laughs. “Just wait, you’ll see.”

 

**“I do, sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes.”**

Simon almost falls over from laughing. “You said that? I’m starting to like you more and more.”

Clary and Jace don’t seem to find it that funny and give Simon a death stare.  
Alec has a miniscule smile on his face, he may think the vampire is annoying as hell, but he is really enthusiastic about everything, something Alec doesn’t really experience himself.

 

**“So, brother and sisters, huh?”**

Alec almost chokes on his soda and punches Magnus in the arm. “MAGNUS. You did not just start a conversation with that.”

Magnus looks a little embarrassed. “Well focusing on someone else’s drama seemed like a good idea.”

Jace turned to Magnus. “Didn’t you say that you didn’t wanna hear about our drama?”

“….. No…. “

Clary laughs. “We’re literally gonna see that in a few seconds.”

“Fine okay maybe I said that.”

 

**Magnus: “Point of fact, brothers and sisters are often attracted to eachother, I once knew this one couple in ancient Egypt.”**

“You were alive in ancient Egypt?” Alec knew Magnus was old, but he didn’t know he was that old. His head hurt thinking about everything Magnus must have seen and experienced.

Jace didn’t really seem to care about that. “That’s what you choose to focus on?”

Izzy on the other hand look interested. “I mean, it is pretty intriguing, I would love to live in other times and places.”

 

**“I’m sorry I asked. I came with you to escape my relationship drama, not get a front row seat to yours.”**

“HA. Told you you said that.” Clary says with a smug smile on her face.

“You know, my life seems so boring, the only thing I’ve done this episode is a phone call with Clary.” Simon pouts.

Izzy pushes him. “Hey, I’m coming to visit you later, that’s interesting!”

“Sure, but come on, we’re like a quarter in to this episode and so much has happened to all you guys already.”

“Where does this episode end exactly? Do we see the wedding?” Alec says nervously.

Simon smirks. “Why did you think I chose this episode?”

“I think it’s unhealthy how obsessed you seem to be with what happened at the wedding. You compared it to a movie.” Magnus may have not been living long in the world with movies, but he knew they were unrealistic as fuck.

“Well in Simon’s defence, it was pretty movie-worthy.” Izzy says.

Clary laughs. “Well apparently it’s at least TV-show worthy.”

 

**“It’s a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through.”**

“Oh, I feel like I know what’s going to happen.” Izzy says to Simon, he seems to enjoy the show the most, so she mostly says it to Simon, because she is sure he will react.

“Magnus is definitely not going to go through.” he says, laughing.

“Hey, rude!”

“You literally said you only wanted to come to escape.”

“Okay true.”

 

**Only Clary walks through.**

“HA! Told you.”

Clary looks a little bored. “This isn’t as exciting as the other parts of the episode.” This she experienced herself, the other parts were interesting to watch, to see the shadowhunters behave on their own.

 

**Clary: “Ragnor, I know you’re here, I just need to find my friends.” *noise***

Simon looks at Clary. “He is in the painting isn’t he?”

“Why do you and Izzy keep on guessing what’s going to happen? We don’t do that to you.”

Izzy grins. “Duh, because our lives are boring and we are living vicariously through you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sneak peek for next chapter:**  
>  Simon laughed. “Well marrying me would’ve been better than marrying Lydia. At least I’m a guy.”  
> Izzy and Magnus looked at Simon and burst into laughter.  
> Alec didn’t seem to like it that much. “Shut up!”


	3. Accusations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor, accusations and a bachelor party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, I hope you still like it (:

**Clary pulls Ragnor out of the painting.**

“HA! Told you!” Simon says and Izzy laughs. Simon might be a vampire, but he could pretty well become one of her best friends.

“That’s getting really old now.” Alec says.

Izzy smiles. “We are just really good at guessing.”

Simon and Izzy smile at each other, Clary looks at them and raises her eyebrows. She hasn’t seen Simon smile like that at someone in forever.

[Don’t worry it’s just Sizzy brotp]

 

**“Yes I know, I need to work on not moving my eyes.”**

“Who is he talking to?” Izzy asks.

Simon is silent for a second. “I don’t know? He’s crazy, what did you expect?”

Izzy laughs. “No idea, but I didn’t think he’d be that crazy.”

“Doesn’t he have a cat or something?”

“I didn’t see one.”

“OH OH OH. Maybe Magnus and Jace are invisible?”

“YES! And he’s talking to Magnus of course because Magnus knows him.”

Alec looks annoyed. “You really need to stop doing that, just watch please.”

“Since when are you so interesting in watching?” Izzy says.

“I’m not, but this bores me and I want it to be over.”

“Sure you do, or do you want to focus on another scene.” She says suggestively raising her eyebrows.

“Shut up!”

Simon snorts. “Now that’s getting really old.”

 

**Magnus and Jace are visible again**

Simon and Izzy high-five. “We are so good at predicting.”

**Ragnor falls from above.**

Simon looks worried. “Is he going to die? Please say he’s not going to die, I just started to like him.”

Magnus tries to hide his emotions, he doesn’t want everyone to know how upset he is about Ragnor’s death, but fails and still looks really sad.

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine knowing someone for so long and. I’m really sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

**Talking about a mole being in the institute and accusing Lydia.**

Alec turns to Jace. “You accused Lydia? Why? She has only been nice to us, even before the wedding, why would you accuse her?” He almost screams.

Simon agrees. “I might not know Lydia, but she can’t be it, right?”

“I’m sorry, I was just really worked up.” Jace said with a guilty look on his face, Alec and Simon were right, he shouldn’t have accused Lydia.

 

**Clary accusing Lydia. Lydia being a bit angry.**

“I like Lydia, she stands up for herself.” Simon says.

Alec smiles relieved at Simon. “See, it wasn’t such a stupid idea, Lydia is nice.”

Simon laughs. “That’s she’s nice didn’t mean that you had to marry her. I mean, you are nice too, and I’m not marrying you.”

“That was literally the worst comparison I’ve ever heard”. Alec says while rolling his eyes.

“Well marrying me would’ve been better than marrying Lydia. At least I’m a guy.”

Clary, Izzy and Magnus burst into laughter.

Alec doesn’t appreciate it that much.  “Shut up!”

 

**Lydia: “You’re talking about Alec’s feelings for Magnus? I’m not blind.”**

Alec almost falls off the couch. “Seriously? Don’t you guys have something better to do with your lives than to focus on mine?”

Simon laughs. “I’m sorry dude, it was kind of really freaking obvious.”

Magnus smirks and looks proud, Alec just blushes and tries to hide his face.

“At that point, you could’ve been covered in glitter all-over, it wouldn’t have made a difference, it was so obvious.”

 

**“How do I trust you?” “You’re Valentine’s daughter, and I learned to trust you.”**

“Oh burnnn!” Simon says.

“Wow, thanks Simon, really appreciate that.” Clary says, faking hurt.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really getting into this.”

Izzy laughs. “Into what? Our lives?”

“Well yeah, my life isn’t that exciting.”

“Hey I think about now I’m coming to ask you about the bachelor party.” Izzy says.

“Yeah, highlight of my life.” Simon says full of sarcasm.

Izzy punches him. “Rude.”

Simon just shrugs and smiles.

 

**Simon is trying on suits, Izzy walks in.**

“There I am, now your life is finally interesting.”

 

**“Simon, what makes a bachelor party, a bachelor party?” “Well there’s a crowd that would say the answer to that is strippers.”**

Clary hits Simon. “Simon! Did you really just say that.”

“Hey, it’s true. Although I don’t think that would’ve turned out great, strippers at a party for **Alec.** ” He says laughing.

 

**“They’re really about, best friends, coming together and assuring each other that they’ll always going to be best friends, even if one of them gets married.”**

“That’s actually really sweet.” Clary says.

Izzy agrees. “I thought so too, it’s pretty great advice.”

Jace nods. “It actually was.”

“Wow, this is a weird night, Jace is agreeing with me more than once.” Simon says.

Jace groans. He can’t believe Clary is best friends with that weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sneak peek for next chapter:**  
>  Izzy looks confused. “Uh guys… what are you talking about?”  
> “Something about a boat?” Jace says, looking just as confused.  
> “What’s malec?” Alec asks, he feels like he’s not going to like the answer, something that includes his name while talking about weird mundane things could not be a good thing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Come find me on tumbr (:**  
>  [WarlockandLightwood.tumblr.com](http://WarlockandLightwood.tumblr.com)


	4. Bromance? Shipname? Malec?

**Magnus is looking at a picture of him, Camille and Ragnor. Blue magic all around him. Ragnor appears.**

Clary seems excited. “Ooh, none of us were there, this is going to get interesting.”

Magnus doesn’t really like it. “Not really. We can just skip this. Not something I want to watch.”

“Why not?” Alec asks, looking worried.

“I just don’t. You don’t have to know everything about my life, and this is some history I would rather forget. So not live through me talking about it again.”

Alec looks at Magnus, he knows he’s been alive a long time, so of course he doesn’t like everything about his life, but he looks really upset. Alec decides to ask him about it later, Magnus shouldn’t have to deal with this alone, he wants to help, he owes him that, Magnus helped him, so he should help Magnus.

Magnus snaps his fingers at TV. “Why isn’t it disappearing?”

Simon shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe because you’re old and old people suck at handling technology.”

Alec looks at Simon, if looks could kill, Simon would be dead. “Whatever, I’m not old. He suddenly grabs the remote again and gives it to Magnus.

Magnus looks relieved. “Thanks.” He says and presses mute.

Clary sighs. “Again? What is so bad about those scenes that we aren’t allowed to hear them?”

“They’re personal. You wouldn’t like it either, what if your personal conversation with for example Simon or Jace were filmed, would you want us to see all of it?”

She thinks about it for a second, she probably wouldn’t. “Okay fine.”

 

**Scene progresses, Ragnor appears.**

“Wait, wasn’t he dead?” Simon asks.

Izzy seems just as clueless as Simon. “Yeah I thought so too.”

“Oooh, is this one of those magic thingies like with the invisibility but in reverse?”

“Or Magnus just really missed Ragnor and wanted to talk to him?”

“That could be it too. But whatever.” He responds.

“Could you guys stop theorizing? Just watch.” Magnus says.

 

**“Camille broke my heart.”**

Jace looks shocked. He knew Camille and Magnus dated, but he didn’t know it was serious. He just thought it was a fling kind of thing, in immortal people world.

“By the angel, Magnus, I’m so sorry.” He says, not realizing the other people don’t know what Magnus said.

Magnus looks confused. “Why?”

“I wasn’t kidding about the lip-reading thing, I’m really sorry that happened, but she is an evil lunatic, so you’re better off without her.”

Clary and Simon raised their eyebrows. “What did he say?”

“Uhm.. he had a cat and the cat turned evil and died.”

Magnus whispers to Jace. “Thank you.” He looks relieved, he doesn’t want everyone to know Camille of all people hurt him.

Simon looks unimpressed. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Well he had multiple cats in the other universe, so it doesn’t have to be a lie.” Clary says.

Alec keeps looking at Magnus, he knows it’s not about a cat, that much is obvious. He instinctively lays a hand on Magnus arm to comfort him, which he has done so many times when Isabelle was upset. When he realises what he did, Alec freezes for a second, but keeps his hand there, he wants to comfort Magnus. Magnus smiles at Alec, and that’s enough for Alec.

 

**“Ready? Couple more steps”**

Clary squeals. “Ooooh, is this the bachelor party?”

Jace snorts. “If you can call it a party.”

“You were there?” Clary asks.

“Yeah.”

 

**“We do need to talk.” “Okay well it’s my bachelor party, so you go first.”**

Simon laughs. “I don’t think that’s a rule.”

“Well I think it is and it was my party.” Alec responds.

“Okay, whatever you says.” Simon says, grinning.

Izzy laughs. “You are literally a five year old Alec.”

 

**“My life has been a lot harder not having you to talk to.” “Mine too.”**

“Isn’t that cute.” Magnus teases.

“Bromance for life.” Simon says.

Alec is confused as hell. “Bromance?”

Clary looks at Alec. “Yeah you know, bro and romance is bromance.”

Izzy laughs. “Ahw, that’s cute.”

“You really don’t follow popculture things around here, huh? I suppose I shouldn’t introduce you to tumblr then.” Simon says.

“Oh my god simon, is there a shadowhunters fandom?” Clary asks, half-shocked, half-amused.”

Simon gets excited. “I hope there is, I mean this episode was already called Malec. So Tumblr must be going crazy. Never has an episode title had a shipname.”

“We should have them look through the Malec tag.” Clary says.

“Only if we block the nsfw tags, I really don’t need to see fanart of that.”

Clary laughs. “Oh my gosh no I really don’t either, I don’t want to be scarred for life.”

Izzy looks confused. “Uh guys… what are you talking about?”

“Something about a boat?” Jace says, looking just as confused.

“What’s Malec?” Alec asks, he feels like he’s not going to like the answer, something that includes his name while talking about weird mundane things could not be a good thing.

“Wait, not everyone at once.” Clary says, trying to answer all the questions.

“Malec is the shipname of you and Magnus. Magnus and Alec is Malec.” Simon says.

“I’m totally gonna use that.” Izzy says, which results in getting a death stare from Alec.

“Okay but what is a shipname?” Jace asks.

“You know, when you ship two people?” Simon adds.

That doesn’t help, Alec, Jace, Izzy and Magnus still look really confused.

Clary tries to help out. “You want them to be in a relation **ship**.”

“Mundanes are weird.” Jace says.

“Meh, this is only with the fandoms. And you guys really don’t have anything like this? You just fight and train in your free time?” Simon says.

Alec doesn’t understand what Simon is trying to say, what’s wrong with fighting and training? “Yeah pretty much.”

“What the heck are fandoms?” Magnus says, he might have lived through hundreds of years, this century is the most confusing one.

Clary laughs. “We’ll explain later, it’s going to be a loooong talk.”

 

**“We just got caught in all this drama.”**

Simon laughs. “See? That’s what I was thinking, so dramatic you guys. This really is just a TV show.”

 

**“You’re getting married tomorrow.” “And Clary’s your sister, what’s up with that?” “Yeah, don’t even get me started.”**

Jace groans. “Can’t we mute this part too?”

“Fine, otherwise Alec is going to steal the remote anyway.” Simon says reluctantly.

 

**Scene progresses.**

“You guys look like you’re really having a good talk.” Isabelle says. “I knew this was a good idea.”

“We did actually.” Jace says.

Alec smiles a little. “I think so too”

“Why does Alec look like he is talking about himself instead of Jace?” Simon asks.

Izzy looks at Simon. “Why should he be talking about Jace?”

“Well Jace said something, then it looked like Alec disagreed, and Jace didn’t look bothered by that, so it can’t be a positive thing Jace said. And Alec would not be talking about himself to make Jace understand that what he said was wrong.

Alec frowns. “Nothing what you just said made sense.”

“Wow, you are really getting in to this.” Clary says.

Magnus nods. “Yeah, it’s kind of creepy, you are literally analysing every single second of our lives.”

“It is really creepy dude. But as much as I hate to say this, you are right.” Jace says.

“I’m sorry, I meant to talk about you. It just turned out to be something that applied to me too.”

Izzy grins. “Of course, you both kissed someone who turned out to be related to you.”

Alec punches her. “No, just something, now shut up.”

 

**Scene changes, we see Magnus with Ragnor again.**

“Now I’m hiding the remote. I want to see this.” Simon says.

Izzy: Simon no.

Magnus: Simon no.

Alec: Simon no.

Simon: Simon yes.

Clary bursts into laughter. “You did not just say that. “

“I couldn’t resist, I had the perfect opportunity.” Simon says.

They look at each other and start laughing again.

After a minute Alec asks “What’s so funny?”

Clary calms down. “It’s a mundane thing”

Alec still looks confused and a little annoyed. “Okay then …”

“But okay, here’s the remote.” Simon gives the remote to Magnus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I should include more Tumblr/meme things? What do you guys think?
> 
> Oh and next chapter is the wedding ^^


	5. Wedding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding! (:

**Next scene, Magnus turns up the volume again.**

“Yes, finally, what I’ve been waiting for.” Simon says, almost knocking Izzy off the couch from excitement.

“For what?” Alec asks.

Simon smirks. “You’ll see.

 

**At the wedding.**

“Why have you been waiting for the wedding?” Alec asks, Simon was at the wedding, why would he want to see it again? He could just watch that movie he was babbling on about for what seemed like 5 hours.

“It’s just so much more dramatic in the TV show.” Simon says excitedly.

Magnus frowns. “You’ve seen it already?”

“Yeah of course, that’s why I made you guys watch this episode.” Simon says like it’s normal.

“Now shut up, this is going to be awesome.”

 

**I borrowed one of Raphael’s suits.**

Magnus looks impressed. “He let you borrow a suit? He must reeaalllly like you a lottt.”

“No he doesn’t, it was because I am the advisor to the Interim chapter president and he doesn’t want me to embarrass the vampires.” Simon says defensively.

Magnus snorts. “Yeah just like I needed Alec’s virgin shadowhunter energy.”

Simon looks at Magnus as if Magnus just told him he had three heads.

“It’s just an excuse Sherwin.”

Simon is still confused. “Excuse for what?”

“He wants to spend time with you.” Magnus says grinning, he might not like the vampire that much, but it’s nice Raphael found someone who he cares for, and from what Magnus has seen, Simon cares about Raphael too.

“No he doesn’t, he thinks I’m annoying.” Simon says.

“That’s why he saves you time after time and carried your unconscious body to the institute.” Magnus says sarcastically.

“He did that?” Simon asks incredulous.

“You didn’t know that? Well you’ll have lots to talk about when you get back I guess.”

Clary interrupts. “Okay we’ll talk about Saphael later, now I want to see the wedding.”

Simon glares at Clary. “You already gave us a shipname?”

“Of course I did now shut up.”

 

**Isabelle walks in.**

“By the angel, the music, why does there have to be music.” Izzy asks.

Clary smiles. “Dramatic effect?”

“It’s certainly working.”

“You really looked gorgeous by the way.”

“Thanks.”

 

**Lydia walks in.**

“I hate to admit this, but the song works really well with this scene.” Jace says.

Simon looks surprised. He didn’t think Jace would like the show. “I know right!”

 

**Ceremony progresses.**

“Oh my god I know I watched it before, but still, it looks so dramatic with the camera angles and the music.” Simon says.

“I am actually sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for Magnus to come in.” Clary says.

Izzy looks at the screen intensely. “I kind of am too”

Magnus laughs. “Guys, you flatter me, I know I’m the excitement of the century, but I wasn’t the one being dramatic. I was just a little late.”

Alec shushes them. “I kind of want to see this.”

Jace looks shocked. “You do?”

“Well you know, I wasn’t really thinking _straight_ at the wedding.” Alec says.

Simon snorts. “You could say that.”

“I-I-I just mean tha-that uh from another perspective it is uh.” Alec stutters.

“We know what you mean Alec.” Izzy saves him.

 

**Magnus walks in.**

Clary is flailing with her hands and hitting Izzy and Simon repeatedly.

“Guys guys guys come on. This is awesome.”

Simon grins. “I told you it looked like a movie”

 

**Magnus and Alec stare at eachother.**

Simon screams. “LOOK AT THEM. It’s so dramatic.”

“By the angel we really do look kind of ridiculous, even for my standards.” Magnus says.

Alec shrugs. “Well I wasn’t the one storming in on someone else’s wedding.”

“No you just walked away from your own wedding.”

“Technically I was still at my wedding.”

 

**Magnus and Alec continue staring.**

Izzy laughs. “You really did a lot of staring. A LOT.”

“It just looks that way.” Alec says, hoping no one notices the blush creeping up on his face.

 

**“Izzy, did Alec invite Magnus? I did. But I didn’t think he’d show.”**

Simon laughs. “Izzy you are my hero.”

 

**Maryse walks to Magnus. Magnus shuts her up.**

Everyone is just intensely looking at the screen, not wanting to miss what happens.

 

**More staring.**

Simon squeals like a 5 year old. “The staring, with the music, really I can’t handle this. I’m dying.”

Izzy looks worried. “Really? You are? Why? Is there too much sunlight here?”

Simon laughs. “No that’s just something mundanes say.”

“Don’t focus on him, he is too fangirly for his own good.” Clary says.

“As much as I enjoy the weird mundane terminology, I’d rather not stare at my staring face too long.” Alec says.

Magnus smirks. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Shut up.”

 

**I – I can’t breathe.**

Jace bursts into laughter. “NO. WAIT. I know I was there when you said it. But now I know what Magnus said to you. This is amazing.”

Simon turns to Jace. “The losing breath thing?”

“Yes! How’d you know.”

Simon smiles. “I might have looked at the reactions for this episode and that was one of the pictures.”

“I see why they would make a TV show out of this. Those things just go so perfect with each other, it almost can’t be real.” Jace excitedly says.

“That’s what I thought!”

Clary laughs. “Are you guys done gushing?”

Jace’s smile immediately falters. “Yeah sorry.” He says embarrassed.

 

**I can’t do this. I thought we were doing the right thing, but this isn’t it. You don’t have to explain. Lydia I’m so sorry. You deserve to be happy. I’ll be fine.**

“Lydia is so nice.” Simon says.

Alec sighs. “You said that already.”

“I know, but it’s still true. Can’t I marry her?”

Clary fakes hurt. “Hey, what about our marriage? We’ve been married for over ten years. Are you just going to throw that away?”

“I’m so sorry dear wife, I just like Lydia better.” Simon says.

“Well then I’ll just marry Izzy.” Clary says smiling at Izzy.

Izzy jumps in. “Yes and we’ll live happily ever after.”

“You guys done?” Alec asks.

“I’m sorry, we’ll continue watching.” Simon says.

 

**Music slows down, Alec looks at crowd.**

“Oh my god, now it’s really happening. This is it. The moment we’ve all been waiting for. “Don’t exaggerate Sandra.” Magnus says.

Simon lets out an exasperated sigh. “That’s not even a guy’s name.”

Jace laughs. “I know I’ve said this before, but his song really fits perfectly with everything.” He smiles, he actually likes watching this, he gets to see Alec being bold and happy again, Alec deserves all of it.

 

**Chorus starts again, zoom in on Alec.**

“By the angel, Alec, you look so determined.” Izzy says.

Magnus nods. “I know right, I thought he was going to punch me for showing up.”

“Really? Why?” Alec asks.

“Well you did say to back off.”

“Yeah, but punching? Really?”

Magnus laughs. “Okay maybe a little bit far-fetched, but it more plausible than kissing.”

“Yeah, maybe it was.” Alec says shyly.

Simon shushes them. “Be quiet, it’s almost happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, the kiss will have to wait ^^


	6. THE KISS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than normal, bc it's only the kiss.

**Alec walks to Magnus.**

“See! That really looks like you were going to punch me.” Magnus says.

“SSSHH.” Simon almost screams.

 

**“Alec, what are you doing?”**

**“Enough!”** “Enough!” Jace says at the same time.

Izzy and Clary burst into laughter.

“That was again, a really great moment Alec, you are starting to become so cool.” Simon says.

**Alec grabs Magnus’s jacket and pulls him in for kiss**

Simon audibly squeals and bounces up and down on the couch.

Clary just looks extremely happy and Izzy is watching Alec watch it, she wants Alec to be happy and he looked so determined and happy in that moment, if it could only be like that forever.

Alec glares at Simon. “Did you just squeal like a 3 year old girl?”

“Maybe…”

Izzy chuckles. “You did just grab Magnus’s jacket and kissed him, at your wedding, in front of everyone.”

“Exactly, it is very emotional.” Simon says, still bouncing from happiness.

Alec groans. “It doesn’t even involve you.”

“But that moment was really great, you just jumped down there, walked to this centuries year old male warlock and just smooched him right on the face, in front of EVERYONE.” Jace says, with an enormous grin on his face.

“I know, I was there, can we maybe press play again?”

Izzy shakes her head. “We just want to savour this moment, something like this is never going to happen ever again.”

“……….. Why are you guys so excited about this? It’s creepy.” Alec says.

Clary shrugs. “It kind of is. But being excited about ships is just a part of life for us ‘mundanes’. Without ships I don’t know what I would do with my free time. It’s just that they are always so perfect for each other and they don’t even see it and that makes it even better, it could happen anytime when they finally see it, it’s just so good.”

Alec, Jace, Izzy and Magnus all look like Clary just murdered 23854 innocent children.

Simon claps his hands. “Clary? You almost didn’t stop rambling, I thought I was bad.”

Alec nods. “Yeah you turned into the little mundane at our wedding, so weird.”

“Okay I’ve seen enough of my face at this angle, press play again.” Magnus says.

 

**Malec is still kissing.**

“COME ON. THIS SONG. IT’S SO PERFECT.” Simon screams.

Magnus snaps his fingers. “Okay Samuel, calm down.”

“I agree with Simon, oooh this is totally you guys’s song from now on!” Izzy says excitedly.

 

**You never seize to amaze me Alec. Yeah, what did I just do?**

Izzy smirks. “You may or may not have kissed a centuries old male warlock at your wedding to a convoy of the clave in front of your family and representatives of the clave.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Wow, thanks Izzy, I didn’t think of that myself.”

 

**Alec, I am so proud of you.**

“I still am.” Izzy says.

Alec smiles. “Thanks Izzy.”

 

**Simon comes and fangirls about Malec.**

Clary laughs. “Oh my god Simon, you are really just a 11 year old girl.”

“I know right, look at that excited puppydog face.” Izzy says.

Jace grins. “Alec, Magnus, your facial expressions are incredible.”

“Well of course they are, we are incredible.” Magnus says.

 

**As much as this will shock Alec, my visit tonight wasn’t all for him.**

Alec pretends to be offended. “Nah, rude.”

Magnus laughs. “Hey, we still had to save Clary’s mom. Or did you forget about that?”

“Of course not, it’s not like I had other things to worry about, such as a wedding and a stupid warlock.” Alec replies sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, it's not the best thing ever so I hope you guys aren't disappointed or anything, but if you are, I'm so sorry! <3


	7. Back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, but apparently not haha. So that's why it's pretty late, I hope you still like it (:

**Clary talks about seeing the bookmark in the other dimension.**

“We definitely need to watch that episode too, I’m really curious what that looked like.” Simon says.

Izzy nods. “Yeah I am too.”

Clary smirks. “Of course you two would be, I mean you were going to move” Clary gasps and puts her hand for her mouth.

“Move what?” Simon asks.

Clary had to think of something fast, it wasn’t her best lie, but it wasn’t too unbelievable, she hoped. “Uh, move, uhm, to college. Yes you both wanted to go to college and you got in.”

Izzy furrows her brows. “Same college?”

Clary shakes her head. “No. I mean yes. I mean I don’t really know.”

Magnus grins. “You look like you are hiding something.”

“Well we’ll see about that when we watch that episode.” Clary says.

“If we watch the episode.” Alec adds immediately, he doesn’t know if he can subject himself to an hour with all these weirdos again.

Simon doesn’t seem to have that problem. “We should do that after this!”

 

**Magnus is tracking the owner of the book.**

“Damn it. Almost forgot it was Camille. That really sucks.” Jace says, looking at Magnus.

Clary frowns. “Why did you look at Magnus like that?”

“No reason.”

Simon laughs. “You sure? It wasn’t because of a cat?”

Jace groans. “Fuck off!”

 

**Lydia is taking the mortal cup out.**

“Poor Lydia! I really really hate Hodge because of that.” Simon says.

“Only because of that?” Izzy laughs.

 

**“Jonathan Cristopher”.**

“Clary’s mom kept a box with those things? That’s really cute.” Izzy says.

Simon nods. “Yeah but also really sad. She really thought he had died.”

“This is so confusing.”

 

**I’m glad we got away from the crowd, and all those people, so intense.**

Simon grins. “Of course it was intense. You kissed someone else at YOUR WEDDING.”

“I think we’ve established that by now, okay?” Alec says grumpily.

 

**Maryse and Robert walk up.**

“This is not going to go well.” Simon says.

 

**“And all for a downworlder….”**

Simon frowns. “Really? That’s what’s she most upset about? I thought it would be the fact that, you know, Magnus is a guy and you were going to get married to a girl.”

“Yeah that surprised me too actually.” Alec agrees.

 

**I don’t really understand this, but I suppose our world is changing.**

Izzy nudges Alec. “Hey, that wasn’t so bad. At least he wasn’t mad about it.”

 

**Alec asks Magnus out on a date.**

“You guys, you are so cute.” Clary says.

Izzy smiles. “You look so happy.”

“Ahww.” Simon says.

Alec rolls his eyes but smiles a little. “Shut up!”

 

**Hodge takes over from Luke and summons Valentine.**

Simon gets mad. “THAT ASSHOLE. I really hate him.”

 

Magnus coughs. “Okay so that was, interesting. “

“I still don’t understand how they would’ve been able to film all that.” Alec says.

Simon tries to think of something. “Magic?”

“Probably.” Magnus agrees. Although he doesn’t see who would want to follow them and all their lives and not tell anyone about it.

“I kind of want to watch the other episodes too, to see what you guys have been up to.” Clary says.

“Yeah me too, especially because my life is way less interesting than yours.” Simon says.

Izzy jumps up. “OH. I really want to watch the alternate dimension one!”

“Me too! I’m so curious what my life is like there.” Simon agrees.

“Yeah you said that before Steven.” Magnus says.

Alec groans. “Are you guys seriously talking about watching the other episodes, of _our lives_?”

Simon laughs. “I mean, at least I’m not on tumblr searching through the shadowhunters tag.”

“I still don’t understand what that means.” Magnus says.

Clary grins. “That’s probably a good thing, but I’ll still show you sometime. “

“I liked the Malec thing though, sounds cute, I’m going to call them that from now on.” Izzy says, smirking at Alec.

Alec sighs. “Please don’t.”

Clary has taken out her phone and browses through tumblr.

“Okay so I might be looking through the shadowhunters tag a little bit, and Izzy, if I were you, I wouldn’t call them Malec, because when we watch episode 10, you’ll be having a name for you and S- uh someone too.”

Magnus stands up. “Okay, well, it has been a pleasure, but I am going to go now.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Alec says.

Izzy smiles. “How cute.”

Alec stares at her. “Shut up.”

Simon waves. “See ya! Next week we are definitely watching episode ten!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it!  
> If you have suggestions for thing I could let them react to, feel free to leave them (:
> 
> Come find me on tumblr:  
> [@WarlockandLightwood](http://warlockandlightwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
